Adventures Down Memory Lane
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: In Osoroshi No Tabi, what if the turtles, Usagi and Kintaro went through a normal forest? What if it was also very long? What if they had time for some thinking? What could they do on their spare time? TMNT 2012 Universe.
1. Author's Note

**Okay, before I start, I just wanted to tell everyone that this takes place in Season 5 (even when it's too obvious) and I'm also going to say that even if this is in Season 5, the scenes are just like a copy from Seasons 1-4. I did this since I imagine the turtles doing normal teenager things in front of Usagi and Kintaro. I'd find that hilarious.**

 **Now, I don't want any flames around here since I hate flamers. But I also want honesty since "Honest is the Best Policy". I want you guys to be honest on what the story is. M'kay?**

 **BTW, I'm letting you guys also comment which scenes from Seasons 1-4 you guys want me to copy.**

 **BYE!**

 **~ Marialine Hamato**


	2. First Night

**Remember my notes from previous chapter!**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The turtles, Usagi and Kintaro walked through the forest in silence. They just had a huge argument earlier because Leo and Raph blamed Usagi for leading them off the cliff. After their heated argument, the turtles and Usagi had gotten cold towards each other. Leo had tried an attempt to lead the turtles on the opposite direction so that he couldn't see Usagi anymore.

But since they didn't know the forest and that the only way for them to go home was Kintaro's temple, the blue turtle sighed in defeat and went back to the ronin and the golden boy. After a few hours of silence, Kintaro started to get bored.

" Ugh." he complained to the rabbit." What are we suppose to do now other than walk?!"

" Try shutting up, puggy," Raph growled, pushing the kid to the back of the group." You're complaints are already a headache!"

" Yeah, Pugtaro," Mikey agreed." Just chill and walk,"

" Easy for you to say, you stupid turtle," Kintaro said with a glare.

" I have to agree with the kid," Donnie told them." We have walked for a few hours now,"

Leo turned to Usagi and yelled out," Are you sure we're walking the right way, Usagi?! We've been walking for hours!"

" Can't we take a break?!" Kintaro added.

" No." Usagi answered with a strong voice, turning to the group." We must keep moving. This is a very large and long forest. If we stop now, it will take us a long time to get out of here,"

" Fine." Leo solemnly said, folding his arms angrily.

The group started to walk again but they weren't in complete silence as they walked.

" Hey, Donnie," Mikey whispered to his elder brother." do you think Leo's acting kinda stubborn?"

" I don't think; I know he is!" Donnie whispered back." He's acting like Kintaro ever since we fell off the cliff,"

" Raph's also acting like a big grump," the little turtle said." But I guess I'm not surprised. He has always been a big hothead,"

The red turtle overheard their conversation but he just groaned and ignored it. His nerves were suddenly triggered, however, when his little brother added:

" And he's also a big softie! Ha ha ha!"

" Why you..." Raph growled, turning to his youngest brother.

Mikey smiled nervously and Donnie giggled as their elder brother pounced on the orange turtle and wrestled him down. Leo, Usagi and Kintaro turned to see what was all the commotion and saw the red turtle on top of the orange turtle.

" What is going on?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

" Raph, get off of Mikey!" Leo scolded at his younger brother.

" Not until he says it!" Raph yelled, glaring at the youngest." Say it!"

" Raphael is all wise and powerful!" Mikey cried out.

The red turtle squeezed his brother and said," Aaaand?"

" And he's better than me in every possible way!"

Raph forced him harder to the floor, saying," Aaaaaand?"

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!"

The turtle elbowed the youngest on the neck, asking," Aaaaaand?!"

Mikey whimpered as he said,"And in the history of the universe there's never been…"

" Okay, ENOUGH!" Leo yelled at both his brothers." WE NEED TO GET GOING!"

Raph got off his brother then he walked to his big brother, who glared at Donnie, who was trying not to laugh as he helped Mikey up on his feet. Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers' immatureness.

" Are your brothers usually like that?" Usagi asked him.

" Oh, hell no," he answered." They are much worse back in our dimension,"

The group began to walk again but then they realize that it was starting to get really dark. They found a small cave nearby so they settled in, made a campfire and sat down to rest around it.

" Ugh, finally," Kintaro groaned as he sat down." I finally get to rest my feet,"

" Yeah, at least we get to cool off," Donnie agreed, drinking his jug of water.

He turned to Raph, who still had an angry expression, and sighed, saying," Well, most of us get to cool off,"

Mikey smirked and said," Oh, don't worry, D. I know a way for everyone to cool off,"

The red-masked turtle noticed that his little brother was looking at him so he asked," What?"

The orange-masked turtle had a smug grin on his face before tossing a water balloon at his angry-looking brother. Raph, on the other hand, was left with his eyes wide in shock and rage.

" Oh yeah!" Mikey cheered." Doctor Prankenstien strikes again!"

The red turtle came up to him, really mad so the orange turtle smiled nervously as he told his brother," Dude, you should see your face right now. You look SO mad!"

Raph took a deep breath then he turned to Kintaro and asked," Hey, kid, want to watch a show?"

" What show?" the golden boy asked, folding his arms.

" It's called 'Does Mikey BEND That way?'!" the turtle in red cried out, making the turtle in orange scream and run away.

The red-masked elder brother ran after him, yelling," Come here, you!"

Mikey screamed again as he ran and ran from his elder brother's wrath.

" Guys!" Leo cried out." Really?! Up until Feudal Japan, you guys are still like that?!"

" Oh come on, Leo," Donnie tried to calm down his big brother as he leaned against a rock." It's just a silly little prank..."

But he suddenly got angry when Mikey threw another water balloon to his face. He placed his bowstaff down then he joined Raph on chasing their little brother. Kintaro laughed mockingly as he watched the turtle chase. Usagi sighed and turned to Leo, who was shivering in rage. Mikey made his brothers chase him out of the cave then when he lost them, he ran back to the cave and sat next to his big brother.

" Finally! I lost them!" he sighed in relief.

" HA HA HA HA HA!" the golden boy laughed." You should see your face! HA HA HA HA...AAAH!"

Suddenly, Kintaro had accidentally caught his tail on fire.

" HELP!" he yelled out.

" Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" Leo told his youngest brother.

" Uh, what water balloon?" Mikey pretended like he didn't know what his big brother was talking about.

" The one you were gonna hit me with!"

The orange turtle looked at the water balloon he hid behind his back," Dude! You are good,"

He threw it toward the back of the kid, putting out the fire on the tail, which made the golden boy sigh in relief as he laid down on his face.

" Nice shot, Mikey," Leo said with a smile.

Mikey smiled back before throwing another water balloon at his brother's face, cheering," Doctor Prankenstien for the win!"

" You had two?!" the blue turtle asked in shock." Where do you keep them?!"

" Doesn't matter, dude," the orange turtle told him then he threw another water balloon and ran, crying out," Only matters is that I win!"

Annoyed by his brother's pranks, Leo placed his katanas down and chased his brother as well, yelling," MIKEY!"

Usagi shook his head as he watched the three elder brothers chase their little brother, who mocked them as he ran.


	3. Aching Start

**OMG! YAY! NO FLAMES! Now, continue on! And I'm sure you'll love this!**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNT**

The next day...

The turtles got up early to train. Usagi and Kintaro woke up a little later and found the turtles training in a field. The golden boy thought that they were wasting their time but the ronin explained to him that ninjas needed to train to keep their strengths up so the two watched as Leo and Mikey paired up to spar while Raph and Donnie paired up to spar as well. The blue turtle and orange turtle were having a normal sparring session when the youngest turtle threw his shurikens at his eldest brother. Obviously, the turtle in the blue mask deflected the shurikens but when he tried to take down his brother, the turtle in orange went inside his shell and rolled out of the way.

" Come on, Mikey," Leo told him with a serious expression." Focus,"

But the little turtle wasn't listening as he went out of his shell and started to roll around on his shell in a silly way. The eldest turtle looked over at Usagi, who watched the group with a solemn expression. The blue turtle rolled his eyes then he continued to attack. After Mikey slapped him, he kicked his brother in the stomach.

" Woah, dude!" the little turtle cried out in pain as he held his arm painfully.

" Sorry," Leo tried to say." I didn't..."

But he suddenly got angry when his little brother threw another water balloon at his face. He groaned in rage as the little turtle mocked him.

" Oh yeah boi!" the orange turtle yelled out." Never mess with the water balloon hand!"

Mikey hummed his T-Phone ringtone as he circled around his big brother mockingly. The eldest turtle looked behind them, where Kintaro laughed at them and Usagi rubbed his forehead to clear out the stress. Blushing pink in embarrassment, Leo attacked his brother angrily.

" Woah, wait! Wait! Ow! My arm!" the turtle in orange suddenly cried out, trying to stop his brother as he held his arm again.

But this time, the turtle in blue didn't fall for it. Instead, he jumped on his youngest brother, making them roll around. Suddenly, Donnie got rolled over as well and Raph just watched as his brothers rolled. The ronin shook his head then he and the golden boy stepped up front.

" Why would you not stop them?" Usagi questioned the red turtle.

" Why should I?" the turtle in red asked." It looks like fun!"

The rabbit raised his eyebrow so the turtle dropped his sais with a shrug then he jumped to join his brothers. Kintaro rolled his eyes and looked at the ronin, who groaned then he cleared his throat.

" Kappa warriors, STOP!" he yelled out, making the four tumble and fall apart.

" What the heck, Usagi?!" Raph angrily cried out as he stood up." It was just getting fun!"

" Fun?" Donnie told his elder brother as he got up in pain." Speak for yourself, Raph! My body's aching!"

" Yeah, dude," Mikey agreed, his head feeling dizzy." It's actually great Usagi-dude stopped us. My head was starting to really hurt,"

" Really?!" the red turtle snapped at his younger brothers.

He turned to the ronin and tried to pounce. Unfortunately, the samurai's reflexes were too quick. He dodged the pounce quite easily then he threw the turtle onto the ground painfully. The others gasped in shock as their brother fell to the ground.

" Y-You didn't..." the purple turtle stuttered as his hands quivered in fright.

Leo got his younger brother then they both took a few steps back as their eyes widened in fear. The orange turtle gulped as he moved the golden boy behind with his elder brothers. Then, he moved closer to his red-masked brother slowly and the rabbit saw the fear in the turtles' eyes.

" What is the matter?" Usagi asked, turning to the youngest." Why are you all frightened?"

Suddenly, Raph got up on all fours, his eyes white in pure rage.

" Uh oh..." Mikey murmured, taking a few steps back towards his other brothers then he turned to the rabbit and told him," You've awoken the beast..."

Before the ronin was able to ask anything else, the red turtle roared as he grabbed the samurai by the shoulders. Before he could take out his sais, the turtle in orange took out his chains then the blue turtle and the purple turtle wrapped it around their enraged brother. They pulled him back then locked the chain so that their brother couldn't escape. Usagi breathed heavily as Raph squirmed in anger and the three other turtles stood, catching their breath.

" W-What is going on with Raphael?" the rabbit ronin wondered as he caught his breath.

" He gets enraged when someone defeats him that easily," Leo explained as he folded his arms." That's just how he's always been. You're actually lucky he didn't hurt you as much as he'd hurt the rest of us,"

" Yeah," Donnie agreed." Usually, it's Leo that gets at the end of his sais. If he wasn't stopped today, he'd have your head on his sais,"

" Like the time he nearly killed Leo during a training session?" Mikey recalled." That was the day he met and nearly killed Casey!"

" Exactly," the blue leader nodded then he hit his younger brother on his head using the back of his katana.

Raph fell unconscious on the floor then the eldest turtle walked off, saying," Hey, Mikey, drag him while he's unconscious, alright?"

" Got it, big bro?" the youngest turtle approved with a thumbs up.

Usagi shook his head then the group started off again to make their way to the Sky Buddha Temple.

A few hours later...

It was already late in the afternoon and Raph had gained his consciousness. The group kept walking and walking until they stopped to rest and have a drink near a river plus they got some fish to eat. As they ate, a tiny cockroach crawled towards the group. Kintaro spotted the bug and screamed.

" AAH!" he screamed." A GROSS COCKROACH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Mikey and Donnie laughed mockingly, making Leo nudge them. Usagi sighed then he went to the golden boy, who was so scared he hopped on a rock. The ronin shooed away the bug then once it was gone, Kintaro shivered in fright as he came down from the rock.

" Are you alright, Kintaro-sama?" the rabbit asked him.

" No! I got attacked by a cockroach, fool!" the golden boy complained." I want no bugs, ronin!"

The group looked at the cockroach, which crawled to the red-masked turtle. The three brothers expected the worse but then their red-masked brother just looked at it calmly and flicked it away, making the blue turtle, the purple turtle and the orange turtle gasp.

" Raph, you're not afraid of cockroaches or any bugs anymore?" Donnie wondered, his eyes twitching in shock.

" Don, I've been to a planet filled with bugs," Raph explained with a shrug." I got used to it,"

Mikey was left speechless but then he smirked as he noticed something coming towards them.

" Used to cockroaches and bugs, huh?" he asked." What about a whole colony of them?"

The red turtle looked behind him and then he stumbled back in fright as the group saw a whole colony of cockroaches crawling towards them. Usagi took out his swords to defend them but Leo blocked his path and motioned him and the golden boy to just watch. Meanwhile, the turtle in red got so frightened and disturbed by the colony of bugs that he took out his sais and stabbed every last one.

Once he was done, he still held his sais with his eyes widened in fear as he looked around. Suddenly, he snapped out from his trauma when he heard his two younger brothers and his eldest brother laugh mockingly. He turned to see his brothers laughing as hard as they could. The purple turtle and the orange turtle laughed so hard the rolled on their shells while the blue turtle laughed so hard he held on the ronin's shoulder to keep his balance.

Usagi kept his sword then he nudged the leader and scolded," Why do you laugh at your brother's fear?! And why do you four act so different?!"

" Because...in our...dimension..." Mikey tried to explain through laughs." We're...all...quirky...funny...and...and weird! HAHAHAHA!"

" That was a trick, wasn't it?!" Raph cried out angrily as the three caught their breaths.

" Nope!" his little brother said with a smirk as he went closer to him.

" Good!" the red turtle cried out as he scratched himself." I hate bugs! They make me itch all over!"

" Really?"

" Shell, yeah! And you know that, Mikester!"

" Uh huh..."

" ...what?"

" Then, what's that thing crawling on your shell?"

The turtle in red looked over his shell to see a cockroach, waving to him. Almost in a second, he yelled and waved his arms around to get the cockroach out. Donnie and Leo laughed hard again as Usagi folded his arms and Kintaro peeked fearfully from behind the yojimbo. The cockroach crawled down from the red ninja and all the way to the purple ninja's hand.

" Oh, Raph, you're forgetting we've got roaches that help us; spyroaches!" the orange ninja reminded with a laugh.

Angry, the red turtle glared at him then he pounced on his little brother. Mikey tried getting away but he was a little too late. Raph pinned him down and kept hitting and wrestling him all over the field. Their brothers simply laughed at their other brothers' immatureness as the ronin sighed.

 _This is going to be a long day..._ Usagi thought as he watched. _A very long day..._

 **TMNTTMNTTMNT**

 **Dudes, just a quick question. Want me to make a fanfic where I'm a teleporting character and I'm Mikey's girlfriend? Just to know you're opinions. That's all!**


	4. Love Crisis

**HEY, GUYS! Sorry for not updating. I had been writing more unpublished stories but now, I am here! Let this hilarious show begin!**

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The group walked through the forest again after getting Raph off of Mikey. Now, the turtles and Kintaro started to get bored.

" Ugh, this adventure's starting to become a show of boredom," the golden boy groaned.

The only one not bored was Donnie. He was actually holding up his T-Phone and trying to get a signal. It had been a few hours since he decided to turn on his T-Phone but he still hadn't gotten a signal.

" Oh, come on," he murmured worriedly." Get. A. Signal."

" You still trying to get a signal to call April?" Raph asked him with a grumble." Seriously? You've been at this for hours!"

" I just need to get a clear one, Raph. I'm sure I'll get a good signal in a few more hours,"

" Whatever, Romeo,"

Finally, the purple turtle's T-Phone lit up, telling it's owner that it had signal. Glad that he got what he wanted, the turtle in purple started to call the first person in his contacts; April O'Neil. Unfortunately, he didn't quite get the answer he expected. Once he was able to call her, he stayed at the back of the group and started to walk slow but he frowned when he heard the answer.

" You've reached April O'Neil." he heard after placing the call on speaker phone." Sorry I can't answer right now. I'm on patrol. Please leave a message after the beep."

After hearing a beep, Donnie said through the phone," Um, April, this is Donnie. Uh, me and my brothers are in another dimension called Feudal Japan, being led by a samurai rabbit through a huge forest along with a golden boy. I know it doesn't make any sense now but you'll get it soon. I hope. So, anyway, don't need to find us. We're safe here and we're striving to get home. Uh, bye,"

Once he finished, he placed his phone down and ran to catch up with his brothers.

" Hey, D!" Mikey greeted as he saw his elder brother catch up with them." So, how did it go talking with April?"

" Not so good," his brother replied." She must have left her phone to go look for us. She has an answer machine that I helped make so she must have used that,"

" Ouch. That's gotta sting. I'm sorry, Donnie,"

" Yeah, kinda. And thanks, Mikey. But then, I've been worst,"

" Really? When?"

" April going crazy and scattering my molecules?"

" ...right."

" Uh huh. See what I mean?"

" Dude, are you still crushing on her?"

" Well, yeah,"

" Even after what she did?"

Donnie looked at him then sighed. He walked ahead of his little brother, who was left confused at the back.

" Was it something I said?" the little turtle asked as he scratched his head.

After a few hours, Leo and Raph noticed that their younger brothers were being silent to each other and to everyone else. Every time Mikey tried asking his elder brother what was wrong, the turtle in purple groaned and turned away.

" Hey, Mikey, what's wrong with Don?" the red turtle asked his little brother.

" I have no clue," the orange turtle replied." He just told me that April's answer machine answered the phone, disappointing him,"

" Ouch." the blue turtle commented." That really must sting. But I'm pretty sure he'll get back in his senses,"

As the brothers talked, the purple turtle felt his T-Phone buzz. He took it out and noticed a new message from April.

 **April, my love:** Hey, Donnie. I got your message. It's so reassuring that you and the guys are safe. Try calling me again. I've got my T-Phone already but I'm still on patrol to tell the others so try call me in a few minutes.

The purple ninja turtle smiled warmly and typed back to her happily. His brothers noticed that he was in a better mood and smirked.

" Told you he'll be back in his senses," the turtle in blue told them, giggling.

After a few minutes of walking, the group ran into some trouble with some shadow ninjas; Jei's ninjas. Usagi and the turtles took out their weapons and attacked the ninjas while Kintaro hid behind a rock. As he fought, Donnie felt his T-Phone buzz again. While he fought, he took out his phone and blushed in embarrassment when he noticed that April just miscalled him.

" Oh, dear," he murmured as he stopped fighting and looked at the message before the call." She was attacked during the patrol?! OH NO!"

He placed back his bow staff and started to get a signal to call her back, not noticing that a group of shadow ninjas were going to attack him. Luckily, the rabbit ronin saw the ninjas and took them all down with one slice, defending the purple turtle, who still kept trying to call. Once they defeated the shadow ninjas, the group gathered up and the golden boy joined them.

" What was that?! Was that suppose to be fighting?! Lame!" Kintaro cried out angrily.

" What?!" Raph asked, confused." What did we do?!"

" Your purple brother stopped fighting! That's what!"

" What? Really?" Leo questioned, not believing what he heard.

The kid pointed at their purple brother, who was still trying to get call through his T-Phone worriedly. The three turtles groaned and the red turtle stomped to his younger brother angrily.

" Donnie!" he yelled out." Hello?! We were in the middle of a fight! HELLO?!"

" Shut up, Raph!" Donnie replied, placing a hand on his brother's mouth." I'm trying to call someone here!"

Mikey laughed at how his purple-masked brother shut his red-masked brother up. Leo held back his laughter as the turtle in red angrily stomped back to the group.

" So, how did it go, Raph?" the leader in blue asked.

" Shut it." the ninja turtle in red snapped then he turned to the ronin and said," Listen, our brother can get distracted when he's busy with calling until..."

" Come on, April. Come on, April..." the turtle in purple repeated.

Finally, a voice from the other end answered, lighting up the mood of the turtle.

" Hey, Donnie,"

" April! You're OK!" Donnie cried out, turning to the others." Did you guys hear that?! My sweet princess is alive!"

He then turned around again and asked," Did I mute that?"

His brothers facepalmed as April answered," Let's agree that you did,"

" You got it!"

The two kept chatting to each other as the group started to walk again. It was all great until the turtle started a different conversation.

" You know, I miss you guys so much," he told her through the phone." I was up all day trying to call you to check if you were all okay,"

But April had another thing that came to her mind." Are you sure it's all of us you miss? Or is it only Karai?"

" What? Karai's with Leo, remember? Besides, I love you,"

" I don't believe you. When she got kidnapped by a Vreen, you worried about her. That's why you got captured too,"

" April, I-"

" But it's OK, I get it. She's partly your adoptive big sister, but hey, she's 'pretty',"

" No, she's not. You're way prettier. Not that I think you're pretty. I mean, you're not ugly.."

" Really? Tell that to me straight."

" Uh..."

Leo looked behind to see his younger brother having trouble talking to April so he nudged his other brothers and motioned to help the turtle in purple out. Raph and Mikey nodded in understanding and walked behind. Before the purple ninja turtle can say anything else, the orange turtle got his T-Phone and the red turtle grabbed his younger brother by the mouth.

" Hey, April," the little turtle greeted." My brother's busy with our little hike,"

" Yeah," the red clad turtle agreed." Gotta go! BYE!"

From the other end, April sighed and said," Oh, okay. Uh, sorry for pressuring you, Donnie. I-I'll leave you to focus on your mission. I love you, Donnie,"

" I...I love you too, April," Donnie answered back after his elder brother let go of his mouth.

After the girl hung up, the turtle in purple grabbed his T-Phone from his little brother. He smiled at his brothers and thanked them. The two shrugged and smiled back before the three ran to catch up with the others. When it started to get really dark, Usagi found a cave for them to settle in and build a fire. As they warmed up, an idea came to Mikey's head.

" Hey, Don," he told his brother in purple." So glad April's never seen Leatherhead rage quit with you around, right?"

Donnie turned red and angrily cried out," Why do you like it when Leatherhead grabs my face and shakes it like a rag doll?!"

" HaHaHa! Good times..."

" Zip it!"

" Oh come one. He's a pussy cat...who loves to grab your face and shake it like a rag doll! HaHa!"

His brother glares at him in rage, making the little turtle see a storm in his brother's eyes. The orange turtle smiled nervously at his elder brother before running to the others.

" Um, hi, Mikey?" Leo said as his little brother hid behind him." What are you doing?"

" Well, I just told D that he's lucky that April never sees Leatherhead grab his face and shake it like a..."

" MIKEY, YOU GOSSIPER!"

The turtle in orange screamed in alarm then he ran as his elder brother in purple chased him around the cave.

" Ugh, this show is getting old," Kintaro commented as he watched the chase.

Donnie turned to the kid and growled, his eyes white in rage. Frightened, the golden boy jumped and his behind the rock he was sitting on.

Usagi turned to the eldest brother, who shrugged as he folded his arms and watched his younger brothers chase each other.

 _Ahh...Usagi._ the leader thought. _You have no idea how stressful being a big brother for fifteen years is..._


End file.
